The Perfect Present
by AliaraGen
Summary: George wants to get Alanna the perfect present for her birthday...but hes having trouble...What'll he get her? NOW COMPLETE
1. Poem

**A/N: Hope you like this. Just a cute little story of George trying to find Alanna a gift. I want it to get funnier. Wait till George goes shopping!**

George Cooper stood in his room. Alanna's birthday was coming up. What could he get her? He needed something she would like. But what? George thought. He banged his head.

Downstairs, he could here music…

_'That's it!'_ George sprang up. 'I'll write her a song! No, a poem. It's easier.'

With this idea, George grabbed a piece of paper and started to think.

He thought it would come naturally to him. But he couldn't even think of the first sentence. Not even the topic.

_'Easier said then done.'_ George tried brainstorming. At last he came up with the idea of just writing about their friendship. It was perfect.

'Perfect, except the lyrics 'cause I haven't even written them!'

_**Ever since I had first met you…..**_

'Good so far…'

_**You and I have been friends for a long time…**_

'Eh…'

_**You were easy to recognize in a crowd….**_

'Of course you were. Your hair was like a flag!' He laughed at the last line.

_**I've always loved you and I never wanted you to change…**_

He stopped. He couldn't write he _loved_ her so he just crossed it out.

_**I've always cared about you and I always will.**_

'That's better.'

_**I never want you to change…**_

"This is hopeless!" George screamed crumpling the paper and throwing it. Maybe he could find another gift.

He would go shopping in the morning.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! I'll post more chapters later. **


	2. A Mothers Advice

**A/N: Sorry for short chapters. Next one I promise to make it longer and funnier.**

George woke up with a grunt. He rubbed his eyes as the sun hit his eyes.

He stood and went to wash his face.

He went through a mental list of what to do for the day.

_'Let's see: go to check on Mother.'_ He hadn't seen her in a week. _'Clean my knives and buy Alanna a birthday present….'_

Alanna's present! George had forgotten that Alanna's birthday was in less then a week!

'_I'll go and look for a present. I'm never attempting to write a poem __**AGAIN**__!' _George thought as he went downstairs.

"I'll be out today. I've got errands to run today." George told Solem.

"As ye say, Yer Majesty." He replied.

So George went walking to his mothers to help him out.

"A present for Alanna? What are you going to get?" Eleni asked her son.

"I don't know, Mother! That's why I came here! I have no idea what to get her!"

Eleni thought for a moment.

"Why don't you get her a dress? She seemed to enjoy wearing dresses."

George let the idea sink in. It wasn't a bad idea and it was **WAY** better then a poem.

"Thanks Mother." George kissed his mother goodbye and went go dress shopping for Alanna.

**A/N: Dont forget to post a review! **


	3. Dress Shopping

**I'm so sad. No one's posted a review. (Cries) I hope I get some reviews soon or I might give up on this.**

George walked through the many shops and found the one he was looking for and walked inside.

"George, what on Mithros's name are you doing here?" Rishpa came up to her cousin.

"Just searchin' for a present for Alanna." George replied.

"I never thought I would see you walk into a _**dress shop**_."

"I told you I was searching for a present for Alanna." George blushed. "Really I was!" George quickly said seeing that Rishpa was laughing.

"You better be, 'cause for a minute ago I thought that you were shopping for a dress for yourself."

"I ain't shopping for myself!" George raised his voice.

"Ok. Ok." Rishpa said while leaving.

George continued to search for a dress, although there were women laughing at him thinking he was shopping for himself. At last he found one which was a sleeveless purple dress with a red sash. When George went to pay for it, the woman at the register laughed at him.

"It's for my friend!" George yelled. "Forget it!" George left the dress and the store while the woman continued to laugh.

The King of Thieves went into the Dancing Dove and sat down on his 'throne'.

"What's the matt'r, Yer Highness?" Solem asked as he poured ale for George.

"I can't find a present for Alanna! I tried buying her a dress but the people there thought I was looking for one for myself so I just left."

"What about jewelry?"

George digested the idea. Alanna did like earrings.

"I'll try later. At least I know there are other men there, shoppin' for the women they like and I won't get laughed at."

**Please Post a review! I'm not posting the next chapter till a get a few reviews. **


	4. Jewles and Friends

A/N: sorry it took and uber amount of time to update

**A/N: sorry it took and uber amount of time to update. I had this chappy typed up but it was a school and I was on spring break. Well, here's my late Easter present to you. It's free. Repay me with reviews!! XD**

George walked in to the jewelry store. Maybe he would find something here. But as soon as he walked in, the storekeeper threw him out.

"I don't want the King of Thieves stealin' from my store!" He shouted while George walked away, clearly furious.

"I was just kicked out, jus' like that!" he was telling Fingers.

"Well, you do have a record for stealin' thin's" Fingers laughed.

"What am I gonna buy for Alanna?" George felt hopeless.

"How 'bout writing her a poem-"

"NO! I tried that. Mithros knows how bad it was."

"It couldn't be _**that**_bad."

"Oh, it _**was**_."

Fingers laughed.

"Well, what am I going to get her now?" George asked.

"I don't know…Maybe a-"

"Hi George!" A familiar voice called. The King of Thieves turned around to see a copper haired, purple eyed girl smile at him.

"Alanna!" George went to hug the Lioness.

Alanna took a seat next to George.

"Hello there George, Fingers." Jonathan of Contè entered grinningly, followed by Raoul.

"Where's Gary?" George asked after everyone sat down.

"He has work to do." Jonathan answered.

"_**Boring**_ work." The Lioness commented.

They continued chatting and laughing. George was wondering what he could buy for Alanna. Only a few days until her birthday!

"So our Lioness is finally growing old. Who would've thought?" Raoul teased.

"I am not growing _old_!" Alanna protested.

"But you're turning-"

"Shut up!" Alanna felt her ears turn pink. "I'm not old." She mumbled to herself.

George laughed himself. He was older then Alanna but women seem to care more about 'growing old' then men. He would never truly understand a girl.

"So Alanna," George began, "if you could have anything you wanted, what would ye get?"

Alanna thought. George heard Gary whisper to Jonathan "To be taller."

George laughed. It was amazing how everyone thought it was fun to tease Alanna. It was fun, even for George. And when she loses her temper because of it, it gets even funnier. Then she turns pink and then you keep laughing.

"I don't know. I probably have all that I want already." She finally answered.

"But you'd still like to be taller, right?" Raoul joked.

"You know what?" Alanna turned pink and threw lemonade onto Raoul and laughed herself. "Yes I would like to be taller, but you need to take a shower before the lemonade turns sticky." She continued laughing as she said. "Why'd you ask George?"

"No reason. Just…curiosity."

"Well I hope you're not trying to find a present for me. You know I don't really want you to go spending your money on a gift."

"Alright." George thought. Something that doesn't cost any money. Maybe…nah it was stupid. He'd keep thinking. But for now, he'll enjoy the company of his friends.

Please post a review! (Puppy dog face)


	5. Flowers and Final day

**A/N: IMPROTANT! This is the last chapter so I won't be updating this anymore. It's my first complete fan fiction! Yeah, the ending's kind of lame but deal with it. Thankies to all the peoples who reviewed and if you haven't, review. Yeah, all authors like reviews so leave one for me, Kay? **

George walked through the streets. He didn't have much time until Alanna's birthday. But what could he get her? He went back to the Dancing Dove and into one of his chambers. He threw himself onto his bed to think, but nothing came into his mind. When he stood, he found a crumpled piece of paper on the ground. Curiosity came over him as he picked it up and uncrumpled it.

_**Ever since I had first met you…..**_

_**You and I have been friends for a long time…**_

_**You were easy to recognize in a crowd….**_

(Crossed out)**_I've always loved you and I never wanted you to change…_** (End cross out)

_**I've always cared about you and I always will.**_

_**I never want you to change…**_

It took a moment for him to remember what it was, and then he remembered: The poem! Oh, this was a sad try. How pathetic it was! This time, he folded it up and hid it in his pocket, just in case he needed a good laugh at himself. And, just to laugh some more, he decided to add on to it.

_**You changed my life in so many ways**_

_**And I've changed yours**_

_**But no matter what**_

_**You and I will always be together**_

_**I've known that you were a girl for all those years**_

_**And could never forget it**_

_**And no one ever knew of it from me**_

_**And where ever you go**_

_**I'll always be beside you**_

_**You'll always be my beloved Alanna**_

_**From, George**_

He chuckled at the sad attempt of a poem. But it was just something to laugh at. He would never actually give it to her.

George was seriously running out of time. Tomorrow was her birthday! Tomorrow! How was he going to find a present by then? So, George took another walk. His sixth one today. _'Why? Why do women have to be so complex!'_ he yelled mentally. Maybe this stupid poem will do. Who knows? No he'll just get laughed at by her. But will she? Maybe she'll like it. Walking, he saw Jonathan looking through the shops. He walked over to his friend and asking him what he was looking for.

"A present for Alanna. I can't think of a single thing!" George laughed at his answer.

"Me too, lad. Me too. I tried dresses, jewelry, and even a poem. All failures." George hung his head.

"Jewelry! That's it! Thanks George!" Jon ran off.

'_He has it so much better then me.'_ George thought to himself. So, George just walked and passed a flower shop. _'Maybe flowers?'_

It was worth a try. So, he walked through the store, looking for a bouquet to fit his need. In full bloom, he found a bunch of roses, dyed purple! He thought this would be perfect! So, he took out his money, paid for the flowers and walked out, feeling proud. On his way out, the florist told him something he didn't pay attention to. He had paid for it and had a present for Alanna. Once he got back to his chambers, he put the flowers down to enjoy himself by getting a drink and tomorrow he'll go to give Alanna the flowers.

* * *

George woke up the next morning at noon. He'd slept in late. It took a minute for him to realize what the day was, but when he saw the flowers in his room, it hit him like a stampede.

He would sneak into Alanna's room and give her the flowers in person. He was on his way. He decided the going by a horse was not the best idea, so he walked. The ride was simple enough, and he was about to enter Alanna's room when someone snuck up behind him. Being startled, he turned around and accidentally dropped the bouquet. And, to his disappointment, the 'someone' accidently stepped over his flowers, ruining the beauty.

"Thanks a lot Gary!" George yelled sarcastically at the also startled Gary.

"Sorry! Was that your present for Alanna?" Gary asked.

"No I was simply carrying around flowers for no reason-Of course they were for  
Alanna!" George now felt like he was a complete failure. So, Gary and George walked into Alanna's empty room. What would he do now? He couldn't find a present at a moment like this. Just as he was pacing around the room, trying to figure out a solution, Alanna walked into her room to see two of her friends waiting for her.

"Oh hi! George what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise,

"Just came to see my favorite Lioness." He would've said 'to give you a present' if he had one.

"Happy birthday Alanna." Gary handed Alanna a present. She said thanks and opened it.

"Wow thanks! I was out of sword polish. Thanks Gary." She hugged her friend.

George felt guilty of how Gary ruined the present, but he started to speak when Alanna cut him off. "What's this?" She picked up a piece of paper which looked like it had been crumpled and then folded. George knew what it was. The poem had fallen from his pocket and Alanna was about to read it!

"Alanna don't read it!" George was about to say, but was too late. Alanna had read it all the way through.

"You wrote this? For me?" She smiled at George.

"Well yeah…I know it's not great and-" He was saying.

"I love it." Alanna blushed. "Thanks, George. It's the best present ever."

"It is?" George looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah. It shows you really care."

Without anyone noticing, Gary had snuck out of the room to leave Alanna and George alone, closing the door behind him.

"I tried other things, but they were all had bad turnouts. Gary ruined the flowers and-"

"George. It's great. I love it." Alanna and George's eyes locked. Just at that moment, they leaned into each other and were about to kiss when…

"Happy birthday Alanna!" Jonathan and Raoul barged in the room.

Jonathan had gotten Alanna a purple-jeweled bracelet and Raoul had bought her a new tunic. But out of all, Alanna liked George's the most.

**A/N: Awww! Yay. Happy ending. As I've said this before: Leave a review. This is the last chapter so make me happy or you'll FAIL. Sorry, I have an obsession with the word 'fail.' **


End file.
